


Father's Day

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Childbirth, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Morning Cuddles, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: Fathers Day in the Devildom
Relationships: Lilith/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Father's Day

Fathers Day

Lucifer awoke early, as he has been quite often lately. He has been taking this time when everyone was still asleep and the house was still and quiet to gaze at his beautiful human. He loved this private time while she slept as well to stroke his Inanna's silky red hair. To kiss her soft cheek. To place his hand on her round belly and feel their baby kick and move. "Soon, little one", Lucifer whispers to her belly. "You'll be with us any day now, and your daddy can't wait to meet you." Inanna stirred and tried to roll over, but having a full-term, half-demon child in her womb made a normally simple task almost impossible. "Let me help you, babe", Lucifer told his beloved as he gently helped her turn over in their bed. Inanna, rubbing her eyes, gave him a sleepy smile. "Thank you. Were you watching me sleep again?" Lucifer grinned sheepishly at her…"I can't help myself, Nanna. You've gotten more beautiful each day since we made our little half-demon spawn". He kisses her softly as he rubs her belly again. "You're absolutely radiant." Inanna blushes as she brushes his messy hair out of his eyes. "Oh yeah, I was positively glowing as I threw up constantly for 3 months. At least you were there to hold my hair back...always the gentleman". They both laughed as Lucifer pulled Inanna's face to his again for another kiss. "Even then, princess". Inanna nestled her head under Lucifer's chin and wrap her arm around his back. "You know, today is the third Sunday in June." Though she couldn't see the perplexed look on Lucifer's face, she could sense it. "In the human world, we have a holiday called Fathers Day on that day." He turned to look at her…"Really? And what is the purpose of Fathers Day?" Inanna smiled and strokes his cheek. "It's just that; a day set aside to celebrate fathers and all the things they do. To remind them how special they are in our lives. We do the same thing in the month of May for mothers." Lucifer pondered this and grinned...he liked the sound of that. Maybe he could talk Diavolo into making it a celebration in the Devildom as well. "Wouldn't it be funny if Inannifer decided to come out of the oven today?", Inanna teased. Lucifer couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "I hope so. I'm getting impatient to meet him...or her." Inanna sits up and tries to get out of bed…"I'm hungry, Luci. I'm going to fix breakfast. What would you like?" With cat-like reflexes, he pulls Inanna back into bed. "You will do no such thing! I will fix breakfast and you will stay in bed, if I have to chain you there to make sure you stay put." Inanna laughed and raised an eyebrow…"don't threaten me with a good time, babe." Lucifer laughed as he planted a loving kiss on her lips, taking the opportunity to give one of her full breasts a gentle squeeze. "Try to behave, Nanna. I'll be back shortly." 

Lucifer found an assortment of goodies in the kitchen to take back up to Inanna: orange juice, mixed fruit, English muffin with butter and jam ("Strawberry jam, Luci! Make sure it's strawberry!), and a pot of Oolong tea. Since they found out about the pregnancy, Lucifer has been trying to get Inanna to eat better. Her eating habits were about as bad as Beel's and that just wouldn't do for their baby. Pleased with his breakfast menu, Lucifer loaded everything onto a tray and carried it up to his beloved. He opened the door to their room and found Inanna holding her stomach and breathing heavily. "Your child must have heard us talking about Fathers Day...my water broke and I'm in labor."

Lucifer almost dropped the tray of food…"Wh-what??? You're kidding, right?" He set the tray down as Inanna threw back the covers and showed him the wet sheets. "Does it look like I'm fucking kidding?" At that moment, she let out a loud cry as she was hit with a sharp contraction. "Call Diavolo and have him send a doctor...NOW." Lucifer grabs his D.D.D. and calls the Demon Lord, filling him in on the situation. He no sooner hangs up when there is a bang at the bedroom door…"Oi! What's goin' on? What's all the racket?" Lucifer opens the door to find Mammon. "Dontcha know what time it is?" Lucifer stops his brother before he can protest any more…"Nanna's in labor. The baby is coming." Mammon's sapphire blue eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Th-the b-b-baby???? Now???????" Without warning, Mammon turned on his heels and ran screaming through the halls. "HEY! WAKE UP! THE BABY'S COMIN' NOW! WE'RE GONNA BE UNCLES ANYTIME NOW!" Doors start slamming and hurried footsteps stop at the door. The brothers parade into the room excitedly. A million questions come at Lucifer and Inanna: "Is it true?" "When will the baby be here?" "Did you pick a name yet?" "Do you need anything?" Frustrated, Lucifer runs a hand through his hair. Inanna answers everyone…"Yes it's true, we don't know how long it will be, but it will be fairly soon. We're waiting for the doctor to get here. And the best thing you can do for us right now is go about your business. As much as I love you all, I really don't want all of my brothers in here as I'm pushing a living being out of my hooha." Lucifer rolled his eyes but couldn't stifle his laughter at his love's bluntness. "You heard the lady. I'll keep you all informed on any changes."

"Come on, Inanna. One more push and that's it", the doctor instructs her. Lucifer is sitting behind Inanna so she can lay against him; with one hand,he wipes her forehead with a cool cloth; she has a death grip on the other hand. "AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!", she screams, and with that last push, the baby has arrived. With a whack on the bottom, the baby lets out a loud wail. Diavolo hands the doctor a blanket to place the little one in (he insisted on assisting doctor), and took the baby aside to clean it up while the doctor finished with Inanna. Diavolo, grinning ear to ear, walks over to Lucifer and Inanna and places the baby in their waiting arms. "Meet your daughter. Congratulations!" Lucifer looked lovingly at Inanna and kissed her forehead…"OUR daughter", he whispered. They gazed in amazement at their little creation; black hair like her father, dark brown eyes like her mother, and 2 little bumps on her head where her horns would eventually come in. "She's beautiful, just like her mother", Lucifer says to Inanna. "What are we going to call her?" Inanna looks up at her demon…"I think we should name her Lilith, to honor your sister." Usually the epitome of calm and reserved, Lucifer had tears streaming down his face. He kisses Inanna…"And just when I thought I couldn't love you more, princess." Inanna hands Lilith to Lucifer, and sees first hand why he is the Avatar of Pride. He is practically overflowing with pride as he cradles their daughter in his arms. "Happy Fathers Day, Luci." Lucifer beams as he cuddles and coos at his daughter. "Welcome to the family, Lilith…"

Lucifer awakens with a start. He looks around the bedroom...it's still night time, and Inanna is snuggled up against him. The only difference is there is no baby belly. "It was all a dream", he says quietly to himself. He lies back down, a tear in the corner of his eye, and places a hand on Inanna's belly…"Someday, Lucifer. Someday it will happen."


End file.
